


Did You Do

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Early Mornings, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, Homework, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lazy Mornings, Male-Female Friendship, Morning Routines, Mornings, Romance, Romantic Friendship, School, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Nancy has a question that leads to a rather...uh, amusing answer, to tell you the truth.Oneshot/drabble





	Did You Do

Nancy was in her boyfriend's car. It was early in the morning still, before classes, and Steve had given her a ride from home to school. He could be a gentleman, and she liked that about him. 

"So did you do your homework?" she asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

He grinned. "My homework has already been taken care of, Nance." 

Nancy looked down at the note in his hands. She read: "Please excuse Steve from his homework. He is unable to write, read, or bathe.'" Why bathe she wasn't sure, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know either, come to think of it. "'Yours truly, the doctor.'"

Steve leaned in and whispered, "I wrote it myself."

Like that was some sort of big secret and not obvious. 

But for god's sake! They were in high school now! 

 


End file.
